fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyna Squad Members (Special)
Special members of the Hyna Squad that do not come from a specific universe or are Bella's own creations. Creations When Bella stepped into Fanfiction world she had three Omytrix creations that she could already transform into (meaning they are not apart of the omytrix alien line up) they are Omi-Wormtail, Hyna-Wolf, and Omi-Steve. Upon adventureing and exploring the RPG world of 'Mardek' Bella had gained a new omytrix creation called Omi-Legion. Unlike Normal Omytrix aliens or any of the hyna squad members they are stuck inside of Bellas mind, and cant as easily come and go as they please out, however inside of Bellas mind they do have a self-consusnus and awareness, like all of the other omytrix aliens themselfs. Omi wormtail Omi-Wormtail-'''(appearance) He is a tall Lanky figure that wears a open tattered dark green trenchcoat, over a lime green turtleneck sweater, a dark gray dirty patched wizard hat and a light green and black stripped scarf that seemed to hid his face in the shadows except for his lime green eyes (when its off it reveals his mouth to be jagged like a jack o' lanturns). He also possesses giant metal claws that could transform into any type of gadget and long cleate like legs, and a long worm like tail which gives him his name, and the omytrix symbol on his right wrist like a watch. Powers/abilitys Like the Author fighter he is named and Modled after, Omi-Wormtail possesses a high IQ thats on par with Graymatter and Brainstorm (and any other super smart hyna squad members), and is capable of using magic, and becuse of the forms high magic concentration, any magic used through him is more powerful then normal '''Anodite Mana Manipulation-'''Like Gwyn and and any other Anodite, Omi-Wormtail is capable of fireing green burst balls of mana concentrated from his own body, or creating platforms or binding people with mana from his own body. '''Mana wings-'''Like the Way Zelos and Collete can sprout wings, Omi-Wormtail can summon out a pair of wings for flight. '''Metal Hand tool transformation-'''using a mixture of his magic and imagination, Omi-Wormtail can turn his metal claws into weapons to use in battle/combat '''Blade wrists-causes him to pop out twin blades on his wrists that he can use for slash or sword attacks, or for whirlwind sword slashes. #'Bade twister': Omi-Wormtail spins in a circle, his blade wrists out, slashing at the enemy #'Blade Waltz': Mimicing Martas (DONW) 'Swallow waltz' but with his blade wrists instead of a spinner #'Cresent Dance': Mimics Martas 'Cresent Dance' But with his blades instead of a spinner Blaster hands-his hands turn into blasters that allows him to fire bursts of diffrent elemental bullets #'Aqua Bullets' #'Earth Bullets' #'Fire Bullets' #'Air Bullets' #'Compressed Air Bullets Lv.1' Claws-'His hands sharpens into claws that are capable of cutting through any substance, and is capable of enbedding the elements into it to increase power. #'Ice Claw #'Fire Claw' #'Dark Claw' #'Blood Claw' Fists-'''Omi-Wormtail clenches his fists and either grows them or keeps them the same normal state, usually with his fists he just punches his enemys, usually using a bit of super/mega strength. '''Spell Casting Due to being a Wizard, Omi-Wormtail can cast and use magic spells in battle, some are made up while others can be drawn from vidio games. OS (Original spells) Music Take over-'''with a snap of his fingers, Omi-Wormtail sends purple/blue or yellow music note streams that enter groups of people and with the power of singing and music can get people to dance and be enchanted to dance or sing along with the hyna squad. Witch/Warlock Costume When Bellas Omi-Wormtail, he can use a magical dial to cause a costume change on himself that helps boost both his magical abilitys and grants him the ability to use a broom for flight, plus to look cute and funny. '''Costume appearance: '''he has on a rainbow colored wizard hat with bells at the hem, he has on a patchwork like jesters outfit, with the magical dile on his neck like you would a neck tie, he still has on his scarf, but its more rainbow stripped. '''Skills and abilitys In this state Omi-Wormtail becomes primary magical, and usually draws out power from a magical book known as the hyna squad magical grimware. *'Portal Opening-'''Omi-Wormtail can open and close portals from one place to another *'Reparing a area/Reversal-'Omi wormtail can concentrate a whole lot of magical power to repare a whole area, or generally reverse chaos damage Hyna Wolf '''Hyna-Wolf-'(appearance) Has a wolf-like appearance, but is skinny that one can see its ribs, and possesses golden brown shaggy fur, with the omytrix symbol on his front right leg. He is also capable of walking on two legs, however he prefers to walk on all fours like a normal wolf-Hyna hybrid. Powers/Abilitys Hyna wolfs primary power revolves using his claws, teeth and senses to beat down his opponets, however he can equip or attach collors or bangles (from Final fantacy X-2) to give him some elamental spells/abilitys. Hightened senses-Like normal wolfs or any canines, Hyna-wolf has a high sense of smell and sight and hearing that makes him a capable tracker, however unlike normal wolfs, he isnt color blind. *'Wolf Link senses:' Like Link when he is in Wolf form, Hyna-wolf can enter a 'senses' mode, which increases his sensory vision that he can see the true forms of invisable spirits and scent pathways. * Fur techniques: by focusing Yoki/Chakra into his fur, Hyna wolf can stiffen it to be as hard as armor, or spike them up and fire them as projectile weapons by mimicing Argit (B10AF) method of attack, however the fur spines can paralize, poison or knock out who ever comes into contact with the fur spines. He can even concentrate it on his tail to make it spiky and smack his opponets that way, like a porcupin (The fur quils quickly reginerate along with regrowing any lost fur on the hybrid). To tell what poison the fur spines are coated in depends on the color of hyna-wolfs spikeized fur. #'Yellow'-meaning its coated in a paralyzing agent #'Green'-Meaning its coated in a sleeping formula #'Light' purple-meaning its coated in poison Final fantacy X-2: Beserker Dressphere abilitys Takeing advantage of the animalistic side of the 'Beserker Dressphere' without the need to equip it, Hyna wolf can mimic or use the abilitys of the Beserker dresphere, and can bestow 'beserk' onto one of his allys in battle. #'Beserk'-Hyna wolf howls and doubles up his strength or of his allys strength, however it also places his target in a beserk effect #'Cripple'-Using his teeth and claws, Hyna-wolf attempts to bite and weaken the enemy #'Mad Rush' (Only used while under the 'Beserk state')-Hyna wolf blindly attacks the enemy in a high strength crazed rage, where on contact can cause massive damage (however like in the games it has a good probability to miss) #'Crackdown-'''using only raw strength, Hyna-wolf can break down all barriers that surround the enemy. #'Eject-'Hyna wolf grabs the opponet on two legs and tosses them out of the battle (or into a wall what ever witch way) #'Unhinge'''-Hyna wolf uses his claws to attack the muscle tendons or his opponets eyes to decrease evasion and accuracy. #'Intimidate-'''Hyna wolf goes on all fours, and growls/snarals while glareing at his opponet in a form of intimidation. #'Envenom'''-Hyna wolfs teeth and claws become coated in poison, that when he attacks his opponet he is capable of poisoning them. #'Hurt-'''Hyna-wolf goes all out in attacking his opponet with little to no care using his tail, claws and teeth. #'Howl-'Hyna wolf howls in the air boosting moral in his allys, thus increasing there strength. Wherewolf Mode Triggered under the full moon and when Bella is under deep stress and sees something terrible and horrible that kicks her rage and bloodlust into the highest gear, that it triggers her transformation into Hyna wolf without touching the omytrix, as the Witchblade on her covers her making his claws sharp as the strongest sword, and his eyes blood like and crimsion with only one thing showing, the desire to harm those he calls his freinds (the members of Kurobusta and a few others) and his pack (the hyna squad). '''Appearance:' The witchblade 'activates' and covers Hyna wolfs fur in its silvery lines as his claws become like when the witchblade is activated on the user, as the omytrix symbol moves on his neck line like a coller, as his fur looks tensed up as his teeth turns sharp and bloodyed and his eyes now colored crimsion like dark blood. Abilitys/Attributes Bella complains that its more like 'if you are backed in a corner against a strong enemy, what will you do, you fight like heck', a surivals instinct to protect herself/himself, and what is considered to be her "Pack". In this form, Hyna-wolf is following on fighting instincts and drive to protect what he belives is his pack, becoming feral and dangerous at the same time. Along with the increase in strength and feral atributness, Killer Intent and Raw Haki rolls off Hyna wolf in waves at his opponet, leaving his "Packmates" Uneffected, he can start using Haki techniques to push down his opponets, in a form of showing that he is the "Alpha" and who he is facing should stand down. Not many can handle it, except for those who are made of the stuff and are not the backing down type. With the Hyna squad, mostly there eyes slaint and they gain sharper teeth and rolling off there bodies are waves of Killer intent and Haki that can kill who they belive is hurting there alpha leader, and usualy try to help there alpha with there skills (which are enhanced while Hyna wolf is under his psudo-wherewolf instincts). Once Hyna wolf and the hyna squad beats there target, they calm down and return to normal, none the worst for whare...but extreamly hungery, and usually demands for a big feast of food to replinish energy. Attacks and Techniques Moral Carnage: '''Hyna wolf clinches his teeth on his victims throught and then twist and claw at his opponets chest with his claws before back kicking off and landing on all fours. '''Second gear Wherewolf edition: Hyna wolf does a version of Luffys second gear, the same effects happen as his fur turns a light crimson red with his blood pumping faster through his body, however its more to help boost his healing factor and to push his speed to higher levels. Omi-Legion Where his omytrix symbol is: Center of his chest Appearance: Looks like Legion from 'Mardek, however his eyes are a light purple signaling both Bellas control as she uses her Annunaki form through it, and green lines that directly cover his shoulders, wrists, and craws up to his omytrix symbol, pointing at it. Like the robot he is physically mimicing, Omi-Legion is primary a hollow shell that serves as a alternative vessel for Bella and her toon freinds soul, should they loose Bellas body and there souls are pushed out. Once in the shell, inside Omi-Legions brain is a Dreamwood mimic of the living area of Kurobusta base, which serves as a temporary place to stay for the souls, till Bellas body is re aquired. To show who is in control, Legions eyes flash to the same color as the hyna squad members soul element, and mimics his voice, with Bellas being light purple, and speaking with her Annunaki voice (which sounds male). When no-member is talking or Bella is busy, then Omi-Legions eyes turn light green, signaling he is on standby mode. Activitys in his Brain Bella is now in her Annunaki 'astral' form, and her toon freinds are diffrent colored fairys, yet can switch between there old forms and there astral fairy forms, and all of Bellas research, and once computer information has now all turned into Books, and papers, that are scattered on the floor and in chairs and the mimic coffie table, and is usually helped to keep Bella sane and not to fret in worry about her work. Weapons and tools Omi-Legion can equip the same weapons his idol can equip in Mardek, however he is modified to be able to use all of them, but he can retract his weapons in and out. Primary, his first weapon is his claws, that he uses for normal tasks, but can pull out other pieces of equipment and other modifications done by Jack Spicer or Sasori or any hyna member who is a inventer or scientist, that is added on to him. His weapons are: *'Claws-'''his primary use for hands, but can double as a weapon when in battle. His claws are sharp enough to slice through metal or stone. *'Clasping claws-'Like a similar way of a crab crushing, Omi-Legion can use his Clasping claws to crush his opponets who he grapples with them. *'Hammer fists''' *'Buzzsaw' *'Barral Blasters' Skills/Spells Like the Robot he is named after, Omi-Legion can use the same skill set as Legion (Mardek), plus a few more added on by Bella and the hyna squad or improved/created. Dark Claw (Dark): Requires the use of claws, Holds a chance of blinding the enemy. A powerful Dark Physical attack. Blood Claw (Dark): 'Requires the use of claws. A ripping slash that causes damage from Bleeding even from the internal attack. *'Blood Claw Gorge (Dark): a variation of Blood Claw, only as well as slashing the enemy, Omi-Legion can gorge out the enemys eyes. Blood Drain (Dark): Requires the use of Claws, Omi-legions finger-tiped claws turns into Siringes. A dark elemental attack which drains the blood of the darget, and converts it into energy for the user. Gemsplosion (Devine): Dosent matter what weapon he has on, but primarly uses his hands. A special spell which effect has its element and power based on the value and element of a gemstone. How Omi-Legion uses Gemsplosion out of the Maradek jurification, is that in his chest is a rotation of gemstones, that depending on what elemental Gemsplosion he wants to use, he just rotates a certain one to the front, before casting the skill/spell. If Omi-Legion uses two gemstones of the same Element, the effect/strength increases. *Moonstone-Light *Fire Opal-Fire *Ruby-Fire *Topaz-Wind *Onyx-Dark *Turquoise-Aether *Emerald-Earth *Blood Opal: Omi-Legion attacks may Drain the enemy *Vipers Eye: Omi-Legions attacks may poision the enemy *Amythist (Fig): Omi-Legions attacks may confuse the enemy Fire Breath (Fire) Bubble Breath (Water) Hy-Mew Where her omytrix symbol is: front of her chest Appearance: Just like a normal mew except possessing Bella's usual ponytail on her head, and a dark green color and possessing Bellas brown eyes. Annunaki Form For those who played Mardek on Kogate or Fig Hunter, a Annunaki are a race of aliens who hail from the planet of Anshar, they are skilled in magic and have general long lifespans then normal humans or aliens, and are Benevolent, who work alongside the droma (a race of organic aliens that ride in a robotic shell). The Governance de Magi: They are a group of seven Annuanki that rule the world of Ashar, and are consisted with each element minus the 'Fig' (which is mind or imagination) element. However the Annuanki who possesses the Fig element, was founded inside Bella, and thus makeing her a member of the 'GdM (After 100,000 cartoon years of practicing on Anshar and gaining an Annunaki form/body, due to a combination of things), Bella and her toon freinds became teachers on Ashar, being the first ones to actually teach any element Annunari students. The GdM became Bella and the hyna squads teachers and Taught them there powers and abilitys. The Govenrance De Magi consists of the following members: *Anu (Darkness) *Roldoph (Light) *Qualna (Aether) *Gaspar (Fire) *Balthazar (Water) *Moric (Earth) *Melchior (Air) *Arabella Hyna Kelly (Fig) (Though is on off on the seat of the GdM) Bellas Annunari form was created due to the omytrix scanning the DNA of the Governance De Magi own Annunaki DNA, and combining it with Bellas soul element which is the fig element, thus creating Bellas annunaki form. However a side effect is that it ended up destroying Bellas original Human DNA, causing her appearance to permently change to that of a Annunaki, yet maintaining both the omytrix (which held her genetic code), and her toon freinds own bodys still fused with her. Form Appearance Like all normal Annuanki, Bellas Annuanki body weares a light purple cloak (the color of the Fig element), with a dakr purple line down the middle from a orb that has the Fig symbol engraved on it on the collar of the cloak, on the sides of the gem is one bat wing and one feathered wing, covering the cloak are a form of glowing digital lines that are the same green color as the omytrix, the hem and cuffs are black. Like all Annuanki, their hoods are always up leaving their faces in pich black shadow showing only one eye, Bellas Annuanki forms eye is a light purple, and unlike normal Annuki who have no hands, Bellas form has a form of black shadowed clawed hands that at times get covered by the long sleeves. The Omytrix is still on her wrist even in her 'True' Annunaki form, but its usually hidden under her sleeves. Weapon: the Main weapon wielded in this form is a long sword, that at the hilt has a gem with the fig element carved on and is a light purple. * Is Bellas true form, however she chooses to hide it by using both her Fig abilitys and Toon power to hide it, and its only revealed in the Dreamland (Mardek) (As her astral form) or on Anshar, she explains that its similar to a Anodite when they hide there true appearances, she mimics it the same way, but usually uses a seal to hold back all her fig power. Attacks/Abilies Wielding the power of Imagination and of the fig Element, in or out of her Annuanki form, Bella is able to use mind techniques or the focus of the soul on the enemy. In addition to using the fig Element, she is also able to integrate other attacks from the Merdek universe, that the heros use or even the enemys had used. *The hyna squad members are also able to use such attacks, however some are stronger when they use a skill with the same element (Ex. Naruto is 'Air' alined, if he uses lighting bolt from 'Mardek' then its power is a lot stronger and can cause heavyer damage, or if Zabuza, who is 'water' alighned, uses Bubble, the same result happens) *Due to the fig being connected with imagination, Bella and the hyna squad usually 'modifys' Attack skills from Merdek to make it more dangerous or to make their own. Skills/Techniques With her Toon power and adaptable mind, Bella in her Annunari form is a master of the Fig element making her a profficiant psychic, though mostly is telecenetic. Aether Element Attacks Spectral Touch (Mardek) Spirit Nova (Mardek) Fig Element Attacks Arcane Cataclysm (Fig aligned)-'''a powerful attack mostly used by the Govener De Magi members, what it does is showers up and down on the opponet in glowing orbs made of the main element of the Govener de Magi member who casted it. '''Whimsical Flame (Mardek) Mind Drain (Mardek) Thought Pulse (Mardek) Crimson Shadow A manifestation representation of Bellas witchblades sentenenal mind, he hold the power of being able to fuse both Bella, when she is one of her men, and another hyna member inside her mind together to create a powerful new form infused by his power, however he dosnt go and drop who he is gonna use, instead just goes with who is close to him when in pilliar mode who is compatable to fuse with the form Bella is in. Snarky, blunt and enjoyer of seeing the flustered reactions of his host(s) body when ever he makes a commet about there love life or there lifes in general, Crimsion is the AI of the 'modified clone-blade' that is on Bella and the hyna squads wrists, and lover of seeing Ex-cons get sliced and watching his host(s) prank the administration like fools. Appearances (Casual mode) Looks like Ghostfreak when intangable, minus the omytrix symbol, where as in place is a red gem that is usually found on the witch blade when in dorment mode, a red slainted eye, and red lines that go through the gray cracks on his skin and sharp crimson nails. (Pilliar mode) as his second mode is, it a giant crimson pilliar that spans from the center of the Space patranoids canyon area, all the way into the sky, where in its center is the red gem of the witchblade, in that state, he is capable of fusing a hyna member inside Bellas mind together with himself, with Bella when she is one of her toon freinds outside her mind, by extending crimson tentacles whitch he uses to grab who he needs, and goes and yanks them into his field. (Human Mode) He dosnet go by a set human mode, but instead mimics the shape of the hyna members and Bella, except for his eyes and sharp teeth, being a domment trait showing its him. Personality Immagine Deadpool, only with out his habit of breaking the fourth wall, and making random comments, only dry humor, add Lokis (Avengers) attitude, plus a pervert who dosent get sexually close only commets, and place phrase of 'insulting a person 20 diffrent ways' only make it 100 diffrent ways, with a pinch of bloodlust when a Ex-con or someone who has a cloneblade, and you get Crimson Shadow AKA C.S. He has close to zero respect for others, and tends to just care to just laze around reading Bellas fanfiction collection, to probing Bella to use the witchblade against random people, to generally butting in and desireing to kill Ex-Cons. Bellas Witchblade and the pact with Crimson It is a 'Clone-blade' that got accidently attached to Bella when she and her toon freinds were exploreing a few abandoned labs in the Witchblade verse, and a dorment cloneblade got into contact with Bellas blood causing it to react and stick to the girl and caused a chain reaction in Bellas system, and with the clone blade, turning it into a real witchblade, but with a few twists, one of them is that whenever Bella is in one of her toon freinds forms, it can fuse another from inside the hyna dimension (forcefully) and change both Bella and who ever she is now, into a fused state that has the witch blade armor on there body, however a side effect is that the fused state causes both Bella and the two hyna members that became 'materials' for the new form, enter a bloodlustic, beserk state, that enjoys the thrill of killing Ex-Cons, or those who wish to harm those both Bella and the Hyna squad consider close. A mimic of the witchblade apears on all the hyna members wrists when they leave, however the gem is a dull red symbolizing that it represents the burden Bella carrys. It cant be removed, and any attempts to remove it it just absorbs its self into Bella or any of the hyna squad members skin, in order to protect its self. Using a seal Bella Makes it invisable to all, even to the legedendary Dojutsue, unless she or her men wants to show it. Power and abilitys *like with the Normal witchblade, it protects its host by transforming them into a powerful fighter by encasing them in a armor and alterning and granding them new abilitys, however on Bella its diffrent, it instead fuses Both Bella, when she had changed into one of her toon freinds, and with a hyna member inside her head, together as the witchblade encases them in the armor. *However such power comes with a price, as when it activates it draws on Bellas human halfs own energy, hence, why she needs to be in one of her mens bodys to prevent herself from dieing from loosing her energy (since when she is one of her toon freinds they share not only the same body, but also the same energy and soul length so if Bellas original body was destroyed, she can take her soul, the fig element energy in her, the omytrix and the witchblade, heck even the hyna dimension and transfer it into one of her toon freinds as her body repairs its self). The cause was the Witchblade drawing the energy from her blood which caused its change/evolution, and despite her healing factor, it takes time for Bella to regain the blood and energy she lost from the witchblade, thus forcing her to stay in the toon form she was in before the fusion till her human body repairs itself from inside the toons body. Fusing What ever toon Bella is at the moment is the 'base', while the secondary toon inside the Hyna dimension that Crimsion forces into the fusion is called the 'material'. Once the fusion transformation is compleate, Bella, Crimsion and the two cartoons used in the fusion are cutted off from the mental link shared with the hyna members and their mind set is transfered into a floating red space where they can see, touch and feel what the body is doing, another thing is that in what is called the 'witchblade state' they are more sadistic and battle ready/battle hungry due to the heavy pumping of adrinaline through there head and bodys, once the witchblade is deactivated, Bella returns to the normal form of the toon she is, however passed out and stuck in that form for a bit due to the amount of energy that was drawn from her human half that was needed to fuel the blades power Witchblade transformation Fusion combos Becuse of the drawing of Energy from Bellas human body, Bella must always be in one of her toon freinds bodys in order to use the witchblade or risk her body being destroyed from the inside out, so when Bella takes form of one of her toon freinds, Crimson can release the energy and power of the witchblade and cause the fusion with another hyna member in Bellas mind, and the release of the witchblades power *Crimsion calls the form Bella is in the Dommint or the base center of the fusion, while he refures to the hyna members he always chooses for the fusion as the 'material' (Much to our Ire of said 'materials and being addressed as such) and as the Base, along with showing sighns of being fused with the witchblade (the gem that is on it always shows up), the fusion will also show the outward body parts or features of the 'materials' that were apart of the fusion. Franky (One Piece)/Bella+Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal alchamist) Franky maintains his normal appearance, however his normal hair style is slicked back, and covered in bright red streaks. On the back of his right hand is the gem that was on the witchblade when in its dorment form, as both his hands becomes clawed. He abandons his usual Hawian shirt and sunglasses, showing bright red and yellow eyes, as his lower area is covered in a form of armor pants. His skin is slightly silver tinted, as his mouth is covered in a metal mask that resembles Alphonses helmets lower jaw. On his back is Alphonses soul seal and eminating from it are red energy lines that coverd his body in the same way as Als body when he absorbed the fake philosophers stone, Powers/skills-''' *'''High Durability *'Capability to use Alchamy' *'rapider healing factor' *'Sharp claws that can cut through any and all metal' Wild Tiger (Tiger and Bunny)/Bella+Oogie Boogie Quotes Category:The Hyna Squad